


Находка

by Goldie_Locks



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldie_Locks/pseuds/Goldie_Locks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterion/gifts).



Когда-то давно Эмметт встречался с парнем, умевшим языком завязывать в узел черенок вишни. Было страшно совать член ему в рот. Смешно вспоминать об этом теперь, через год жизни с Тедди. Хотя почему смешно? Вряд ли в том бойфренде самым пугающим был именно гибкий и ловкий язык. Скорее всего, мальчик просто не вызывал доверия. А для хорошего секса доверие не менее важно, чем техника.  
Взять, например, глубокий минет. Эмметту и Теду нравилось делать его, лежа на спине — так, чтобы партнер сам регулировал темп и глубину проникновения. Было какое-то особенное наслаждение в том, чтобы чувствовать, как возлюбленный чутко прислушивается к ритму твоего дыхания и двигается так, чтобы ты не оставался без воздуха слишком долго.  
Вот сейчас, когда Эму ни с того ни с сего вспомнился завязыватель вишневых черенков, Тед лежал поперек их замечательно широкой , свесив голову с ее края, раскинув руки и ноги, полностью расслабившись. Эмметт стоял перед — член то во рту, то в горле Теда, руки на его грудных мышцах — и ритмично раскачивался взад-вперед. Он давно бы зажмурился от удовольствия, если бы ему не было жалко терять из виду любовника.  
Шел третий час их традиционного пятничного марафона, близилась полночь, и оргазм, подступание которого уже чувствовал Эмметт, должен был стать на сегодня последним. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть — немного сосредоточиться, и...  
— Мяу! — раздалось за приоткрытым окном.  
Чувствуя, как от удивления кровь вот-вот отхлынет от члена и потечет к голове, Эмметт подумал: "Нет, только не осечка! Тедди расстроится, вечно он сомневается в себе, моя детка. Ничего не случилось, никто не мяукает. Надо просто представить, что Тедди пришла в голову фантазия заниматься любовью под то смешное видео, в котором два мальчика из католического хора поют "Кошачий дуэт" Россини".  
Эмметт зажмурился, сжал двумя пальцами проколотый сосок Теда, сделал несколько более резких фрикций и бурно кончил, на несколько секунд заглушив продолжающееся за окном мяуканье воплем наслаждения.  
Эм сделал шаг назад, Тед сел на постели и спросил:  
— Ты тоже это слышишь?  
— Да, милый. Кажется, это у нас во дворе. Сходим, посмотрим, что там такое?  
— Пошли.  
Надев халаты и сунув ноги в первую попавшуюся обувь, возлюбленные вышли на крыльцо. Тед включил фонарь над ступеньками.  
— Шшш! — сказал Эмметт, приложив палец к губам.  
— Мяу! — раздалось откуда-то с заднего дворика.  
Пройдя мимо кустов рододендрона, Тед и Эм поняли, что мяуканье доносится из мусорного ящика, стоящего рядом с забором. Подбежали, Тед посветил на ящик экраном оказавшегося в кармане телефона. На выброшенном вчера букете из фрезий, который как нельзя более кстати прикрыл собой менее приятный для глаза мусор, сидел совсем крошечный черный котенок и надсадно мяукал.  
Недолго думая, Эмметт взял зверька и сунул его себе на грудь, под халат.  
— Тедди, дорогой... Но мы же все равно хотели взять котика...


End file.
